1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate for an inkjet head, a manufacturing method and a processing method of the same, and a treatment liquid used for manufacturing and processing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there is known a method for prolonging the life of the inkjet head by treating a surface of a nozzle plate for an inkjet head so as to form a surface layer. As such a method, especially a method for forming an ink-repellent layer (water-repellent layer) on the surface of the nozzle plate has been described for example, in JP-A-2003-63014. However, the inkjet head having the layer configuration as described in the aforementioned JP-A-2003-63014 has a problem that when the ink-repellent surface layer around the nozzles is damaged, the surface layer can be corroded and stripped, resulting in interference with the linear advancing property of ejected ink.
To solve this problem, a method for forming a cover plate around an ink ejecting hole of the nozzle plate is provided to make the ink-repellent layer around the nozzles hardly damaged, as described in JP-A-2005-7789. However, the method described in JP-A-2005-7789 involves time and money for the manufacturing process, because the cover plate should be positioned precisely relative to the nozzle plate and then adhered to the nozzle plate, and requires a production facility in a factory because the production process requires complex steps so that it is impossible to allow easy process on demand at a customer's site.